The Dead Bodies
by Jaded Sarcasum
Summary: Modern Sherlock meets L from Death Note and there respective companions. The need to team up in order to solve a case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Bodies**

**Chapter 1**

The man was on the floor, the blood seeping out from under his body. The door opened.

"Right this way sir." Said the policeman as he let Sherlock Holmes into the room. Sherlock surveyed the scene as Dr John Watson closed the door coming in behind him. The policeman stepped over the body.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Cried John. "You never step over the body."

"You realise you just made the whole case that much harder to solve." Sighed Sherlock.

"Sorry sir." Apologised the policeman. "I wasn't thinking."

"No," Shouted Sherlock, "Because if you were you'd have known that you would either contaminated the crime scene, or worse still destroyed some valuable piece of evidence. Now get out and send someone in who has the vaguest idea what they're doing in please." The Policeman left, closing the door behind him.

"That was a bit harsh." Commented John.

"The man was an idiot," Replied Sherlock, "Won't get very far like that." Sherlock started to examine the body.

"Gentlemen, how are you?" He said closing the door behind him.

"Bored." Answered Sherlock.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asked John.

"This," Sherlock cut in, "is Lestrades' replacement, since he's off doing something more important and exciting than this barely worth bothering with case. Try to keep up."

"I know that," retorted John, "I meant what is his name."

"Oh."

"I am Captain George Smith, Captain Smith to you." He said. "Who are you?"

"John Watson," he held out his hand, "My colleague Sherlock Holmes."

"What are you doing here?" Smith folded his arms.

"Investigating." Said Sherlock. He was examining the body's fingernails with a small foldaway magnifying glass.

"This is my crime scene and I never gave any authorisation to let anyone in to tamper with the evidence."

"So how long has this been a crime scene?" Asked Sherlock.

"What has that to do with you?"

"Everything," Answered Sherlock, "we were asked to look for someone who didn't return home after work last night. After finding that he had left work early, he had arranged to meet with a friend. At least that's what his colleagues believed. After finding where he had met this friend, a pub. According to the Landlord they left about eight O' clock, after which witnesses have said that two men slightly worse for wear were seen to be arguing. By the way what is the time?"

"Er... Just after eleven." Answered Smith.

"Just after eight thirty last night witnesses have said they saw two men walk in and one walk out. John, how long would you say this body had been here?"

John bent down and examined the body, "I'd say somewhere between twelve to fourteen hours."

"Which means," continued Sherlock, "that we need to find this friend and we have the killer. But I guess you already know all that."

"So how can we identify the killer?"

"I don't know, one of your clumsy officers was standing all over the body. Destroyed any footprints the killer may have left behind in this thick carpet." Sighed Sherlock.

"Really?" Said Smith surprised. "There was only one officer in here since it was declared a crime scene, and he's been with me the whole time."

"So who showed us in?" Asked John.

Sherlock was out the door and ran out into the street. Looked left, then right and saw a black cab disappear round a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**The dead bodies**

**Chapter 2**

His wide unblinking eyes watched the computer screen. Pictures of a crashed taxi both inside and out slid past. His eyes taking in every last detail, the dents on the outside, damage inside and the state of the body in the car. Watari placed a cup of coffee on the table.

"Thank you Watari." He slowly reached for the sugar cubes and picked up two between his thumb and forefinger and dropped them into the coffee. Picked up the cup and took a small sip, put the cup down and started to put more sugar in.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Watari sitting down in his chair.

"That someone has made this look like an accident, but seems to have not bothered covering the fact that the cab driver was not killed in the accident."

"You mean he was killed before the taxi crashed?"

"That's a possibility." Replied L. The sugar bowl was empty, L looked in his cup. The coffee looked like syrup. "In fact i am certain of it. But my question is; where is the passenger?"

"How do you know there was a passenger?" Asked Watari.

"Look at this." L manipulated the mouse and a picture of a house appeared on the screen. "Judging by the police presence, I'd say a murder has taken place."

"What makes you say that?"

"If this was a simple case that required a search you'd only need two officers. But here we have enough to set up boundaries and a forensic team. But the thing that interested me was this." L played the CCTV feed; it showed two men being shown in by a police officer. A few minutes the officer is seen leaving the house, walking past everyone then off the camera and a moment later a black cab passes the camera as one of the two men runs out of the house and sees the cab disappear around the corner.

"Interesting." Commented Watari.

"Why would a policeman need to hail a taxi cab?" Pondered L as he bit his thumb nail.

"You don't see the policeman get in the taxi cab," pointed out Watari. "Perhaps the taxi cab passing is a coincidence."

Ls' computer beeped, almost like it was an answer. L pressed the button, the image on the screen changed to show a different angle. It showed the taxi cab arrive and sit there for a few minutes before the policeman walked into shot and get in the cab.

"You still think its coincidence, Watari?"

Watari walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a whole food cart of different desserts. He cut a large slice of cheesecake, put it on a side plate and passed it to L. L just stared at the screen biting his thumb nail. L placed his bare feet on the ground, stood up and slowly paced around the room before returning to his chair and sitting with his legs pulled up close to himself.

"The policeman is an obvious fake, I don't see why you are hesitating so." Said Watari.

L started as if he was rudely awoken from a trance. "I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about the two men he showed in."

"Really?" Asked Watari.

"Were they accomplices or mere pawns?" Pondered L.

"Accomplices...?" Asked a confused Watari.

"Mmm. Yes a very bold move, I am seventy-five percent sure the policeman is the killer. Why has he come back to the scene of his crime, I'd guess that he had left some evidence behind and he'd returned to take care of it. But how to get past the police already at the scene? Why not dress as one of them, a thin disguise but also the easiest way of gaining access."

"But what about the two men?"Asked Watari.

"If they are accomplices, perhaps they were the ones to take care of the evidence. Otherwise they might just be people he had the misfortune to show in and just by sheer luck didn't bump into anyone that could have made things difficult. Did he manage to take care of the evidence? I'm eighty-eight percent sure he did, how else would you explain one of the men suddenly appearing at the doorway?" L paused for a moment. "Perhaps they were outside investigators... Watari, I need you to find out who and what those two men are?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dead Bodies**

**Chapter 3**

"So where are we going?" Asked John.

"To a crime scene." Answered Sherlock.

"What crime scene?"

"That one." Replied Sherlock as the Taxi they were in pulled up.

"You know, it would have been easier to have travelled in a police car." Said John.

"I don't do police cars." Muttered Sherlock.

"It would have made things easier." But Sherlock was already walking up to the crashed taxi that they had been following.

"How did he know this would be here?" Asked Smith as he approached John.

"Well," John answered, "Um... It... Ah, I don't really know how to explain it. You'd best ask him."

"Excuse me, sir? He won't let us do our job." A policeman said to Smith. John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted Smith. "Obstructing police duty."

"No." Replied Sherlock. "Just preventing you lot from making any more mistakes."

"Mistakes." Scoffed Smith. "This from the guy that had to hail a taxi instead of riding in the police car."

"He doesn't do police cars." John helpfully pointed out.

Smith looked at John in disbelief, looked back at Sherlock.

Sherlock held Smiths' gaze. "Look at the scene and tell me what you see."

Smith looked at the scene: A taxi had crashed into the wall of a building, but it hadn't gone through. The windscreen was shattered covered in blood. The back door on the driver's side was open. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel.

"What do you see?" Asked Sherlock.

"I see a car crash." Said Smith.

"Your eye for detail is astonishing." Commented John.

"What else?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Smith.

"How did you ever make captain?" Replied Sherlock. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself. First notice, it is a taxi not just a car. It has hit the wall but not gone through so it wasn't going very fast, you could say it just rolled up to the wall being that there is a lack of skid marks. Then there's the shattered windscreen, why would it be shattered at a low speed? Also there's blood splatter on the windscreen, what would have caused that. The driver is slumped over the steering wheel possibly unconscious but more likely dead."

"How?" Asked Smith following Sherlock closer to the crashed taxi.

"Blood splatter," Sherlock pointed, "Caused by a bullet shot from the back seat at point blank range, it has gone right through the drivers head and out the windscreen. Modern windscreens shatter not break, a safety feature that protects the driver in the case of an accident, also you can see where the bullet went through it right there."

"So the passenger in the back shot him when the car was in motion?" Asked Smith.

"Yes, barely." Answered Sherlock, "Just pulling away from those traffic lights, hence the slow speed and lack of skid marks. The killer could have either jumped out or stepped out when the taxi came to a standstill. That bits not important, the outcomes the same."

"I'd better get a look at any witness statements, see if anyone saw a policeman fleeing the scene." Said Smith.

"That was amazing." Commented John. "Just... amazing."

"Mmmm." Replied Sherlock, he was stareing at the CCTV camera.

"You want to see the CCTV footage?" Asked John. "You don't usually need to see that."

"No, I was just wondering..."

"He doesn't exist, he's just an urban legend."

"He? No they." Replied Sherlock.

"Are you saying he is really a team of people?"

"Yes, it seems more probable to me."

"You think he is likely to want to work this case?" Asked John.

"Possibly." Answered Sherlock. "We shall see."

L was rewinding the feed from the CCTV cameras when he saw both Sherlock and John again. "Why are they here as well?" He wondered. L reached for his now cold syrup like coffee and downed it.

"Watari, I'm going to need that information now."


End file.
